Incarcerous
by knissjp
Summary: After Harry is entered in the TWT, Hermione and Ron have an argument. Harry comes across the aftermath, leading both Harry and Hermione to discover new things about themselves. H/Hr light Ron!bash. Rated MA for a reason.
1. chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. How could Ron be so...so...UGH! How could he truly think that Harry would enter the tournament? They'd been friends for over 3 years now, you'd think Ron would know better! She knew Harry would need the extra support now, so she'd have to try and talk some sense into him. She'd catch him on the way into the common room. "Ron! We need to talk!" She said as she came up behind him in the hallway. "Meet me in the empty classroom near Gryffindor."

Five minutes later, she was standing in the classroom waiting for him. Bang! She looked up, startled at the sudden noise of the door being slammed closed. "What do you want, Hermione?" He sneered, "Did the traitor ask to to tell me something?"

She looked up, "Traitor, Ron? Whom did Harry betray by being entered against his will?"

"Not that bullshit again. Why would someone enter someone else's name? That's stupid."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe someone is trying to KILL HIM! AGAIN! Honestly Ronald, I didn't think you were that dumb!"

"You know Hermione," Ron said as glared at her, "one of these days you are gonna piss off someone who isn't afraid of you, and you're gonna get your ass kicked."

Hermione glared back,"Are you saying you ARE afraid of me?"

Ron looked back at her, and his eyes hardened. "No. I'm not." He said as he quickly pulled his wand from where he had it behind his back. Incarcerous! Hermione fell to the floor as her arms and legs were suddenly tied together. "How do you like that, you annoying bitch! Not so stupid now, am I?" Ron sneered down at her. "If you're so smart let's see you get out of this. See you tomorrow in class, Hermione." Ron walked to the door, exiting and closing it behind him. She laid there for a few minutes, shocked at what had just happened. As she realized that he had truly left her here, she realized that she hadn't told anyone where she was going. When she didn't show up in the common room tonight, everyone would think she was just in the library, as it was not an unusual occurrence. She started struggling against that ropes, but she didn't seem to be making much progress.

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Harry was looking for Hermione. He was asking around but no one had seen her. Katie Bell had just come from the library, and said she wasn't there either. He decided to look on the Marauders map to see if he could find her. He quickly saw her in an empty classroom near the tower. It was almost curfew, so he figured he'd go get her, she probably lost track of time practicing spells or something. As he got to the classroom, he opened the door slowly so as not to startle her if she was throwing spells around. What he saw made his eyes go wide. There lay Hermione, tied up on the floor. She was squirming a bit, and had her eyes closed, so she didn't see him walk in immediately. He stood there open mouthed for a few seconds before his brain caught up.

"Hermione?" He said hesitantly, "Are you OK?" Her eyes shot open at the sound, "HARRY!" As she looked at him, she saw he was looking away from her, "Can you get me out of this?" He looked over at her and blushed bright red, turning away again. "Give me as second" he said with a bit of a choked voice. She looked at herself and blushed also, it seemed that as she was struggling in the ropes, her blouse and skirt had ridden up and her panties and bra were showing. Trying to lighten the mood, she looked up at him, "Like what you see?" She said jokingly. Harry suddenly had a coughing fit, and as he got it under control, replied in a strained voice, "Yes, and that's the problem" Hermione's eyes went wide, as she realized what he was saying. "Look at me, Harry" she said. He slowly turned around, and as he did, she could see the bulge in his trousers. "There's nothing wrong with being aroused at the sight of a girl in her underwear" she told him, "It is completely normal for a teenage boy to be, um, exited like that." Harry choked a bit again, "Hermione you're killing me here" he said, "Are those spelled ropes, or am I going to have to undo them by hand?" Hermione started to say that they were spelled, when she thought about the second part of what he said. 'Oh! If I say they aren't spelled, he's going to have to do it himself... I kind of like the thought of that..' she thought to herself. She looked up at him, and trying not to look guilty said "You'll have to do it yourself" Harry knelt down next to her and with shaking hands slowly untied her ankles. She quickly rolled onto her side and seemed to be trying to get to her knees, so he grabbed her shoulder and helped her sit up. As she looked at his face, she saw a strange look in his eyes, like he was having an inner conflict. "Hermione..." he breathed out, "You're so..." he looked away for a second, but when he looked back, there was a glint in his eye. "I've wanted to do this for a while," he said, "and now...well...I guess you can't really stop me." Her eyes widened, as he quickly bent down kissed her. It only took her a half a second to start kissing him back. A minute or so later as they came up for air, he stroked her cheek, "Beautiful..." he said softly. "I've dreamed about it for a while now, but this was much better." She smiled at him, still a little out of breath from the kiss. "Me too" she said. He chuckled a bit, "Some Gryffindor I am, I only kiss the girl I like when she's tied up and can't stop me." She blushed and looked down, "Is it weird that I kinda liked that part?" She said softly. Harry looked at her, surprised, put his finger under her chin, and tilted it up to look at him. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds as if searching for something. "If so, then I guess I'm weird too." He said, still looking into her eyes with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Are we, um," she looked down, "you know, together now?" She looked back up, a hopeful expression on her face. He beamed at her, "I'd like nothing more that to call you my girlfriend, Hermione." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly his eyes went wide, "Oh! When I came down here it was almost curfew! We need to get back to the common room!" He said, as he quickly reached behind her back to untie her hands. "Wait!" She said quickly, blushing again, and looking down, "can you not untie me until we get to the dorm?" She said softly, "I know it's weird, but... the thought of you leading me thru the halls tied up, well..." Harry looked at her, "Are you sure?" He said, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She smiled at him, "I'm sure" she said. Harry helped her stand up, and straighten out her shirt. Walking over to the door, and looking to see if anyone was around, he looked back at her, smirking a bit, "Last chance to back out, if we walk out that door, I'm not untying you until we get to the common room door." Hermione took a deep breath, in, and back out, and quickly walked out, Harry right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, for those who thought I should make a warning for sexual stuff, um... I didn't think the kissing part was THAT graphic, and I DID rate the story MA, so...but anyways, yes, if you couldn't guess, this is a story that involves references to sexual topics, including some fetishes. I'm trying to keep it age appropriate (in regard to H/Hr's ages), so there won't be any actual sex now, but remember, they are 14-15, so sex is a topic they will think about. With that said, I know some people will be offended by some of the topics I have H/Hr discuss; if the content offends you, find a story without that content. There ARE a couple hundred thousand to choose from, folks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way back to the common room, Harry walking close behind Hermione so as to make her bound hands less evident. As they were approaching the portrait, they ducked into a small alcove, where Harry quickly untied her hands, Hermione turned around, smiling at him, "Thanks, Harry" she said, blushing a bit. "No problem, Hermione," he then smirked a bit, "We'll have to do this again sometime." He said jokingly, with a wink. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't looking at his face at that moment and didn't realize he was joking. "You...You would do that for me?" She said shyly "I mean, I know it's weird, but I just, I don't know, when I was laying there, and I couldn't get away, it was kinda exiting. Scary too, but if I knew you were there, it wouldn't be." Harry looked at her, surprised. "I was just joking, but if you really want to, sure." He said, "We should be getting to bed, though, it's a few minutes past curfew now." Hermione grabbed him in a hug, and gave him a peck on the lips, "Thanks, Harry, it means a lot to me that you willing to try this, most people would probably call me crazy or something." They walked together back to the common room, where they split to go to their respective dorms.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. She had finally gotten together with Harry, who she'd liked for a while now. Even better, he didn't seem to be disgusted by the fact that she liked being tied up. If the bulge in his pants last night as they walked back was any indication, he might like it a bit too. It was pure luck that he had come across her last night, she dreaded what could have happened if it had been Malloy or his ilk. Laying there on her bed, she recalled when she first realized she like being tied up.

 _It had been this past summer, and Hermione had been home for a week or so. Her neighbors, the Rollands, came over and asked if she would be able to watch their 7 year old twin boys while they went out for a dinner. Hermione had accepted, and was having a decent time with the boys, when they decided they wanted to play cops and robbers. Of course, she was the robber. She agreed, figuring that even if they did manage to catch her, they were only 7, and could probably barely tie their shoes. Unfortunately, the boys had been attending boy scouts, and much to her annoyance, they did indeed know how to tie a good knot. She started demanding they untie her, but was suddenly uneasy when she saw the glance the boys shared. "She talks a bit to much, don't you think?" Said John slyly to his brother. "Well," his brother Jim replied, "You know what mom always says when we talk to much..." "Oh, put a sock in it!" They said together with glee as they each grabbed a sock from behind their backs. John balled up his sock, and came over to her as she lay there on the couch. "Don't you dare!" She screeched at him, "Untie me and stop this nonsense right..." She couldn't finish her demand, as John had utilized her yell to stuff the balled up sock into her mouth. Jim immediately came over and tied his sock around her head, holding the gag in place. She shook her head a few times, trying to dislodge the foul tasting invader, but the boys had done a good job. "So how long should her jail time be, Jimbo?" John asked. "At least an hour, brother, she did get caught being a robber, you know." Jim replied. John agreed and they wandered off, telling her they'd be back in an hour to let her out of 'jail'. Hermione struggled for a few minutes, but quickly realized she wasn't going anywhere. As she let her mind wander, she thought about what it would be like if Harry were here. She imagined what he could do to her, and she wouldn't be able to stop him, not that she'd want to. 'Oh!' She thought with a start, 'Do I actually_ like _this?' She resolved to look up in the library later whether this was a common thing or not._

Hermione was brought out of her recollection by the noises of Lavender and Parvati starting to get ready. She quickly got ready too, and headed down to breakfast. As she was leaving the common room, she met with Harry, who was heading down himself. "Good Morning, Hermione" he said, glancing down at her lips he gave her a questioning look. "Great Morning, Harry" she replied with a smile, and leaned up to peck his lips. She grabbed his hand and together they walked to the great hall to eat.

That afternoon, as classes were getting out, Harry was walking with Hermione to the library to study for a bit. "Harry..." she started out, hesitating a bit, "I really do want you to, you know, tie me up, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, I know it's not normal to like that."

"Hermione," he started out, "Look at me." She looked up. "Normal is stupid. Living with the Dursleys, they wanted everything to be what they considered _normal_." He said with a bit of a grimace. "Unfortunately for me, normal did not include magic, so I was not, um, well liked." He finished off a bit hesitantly. "And to be completely honest, when I walked into that room yesterday, and I saw you laying there, well, it wasn't just the fact that your knickers were showing that made me so...you know." He said blushing at the end. She blushed back. "Oh..." she said softly, "that's...good. Have...Have you ever tied someone up before?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled as he replied, "No," he said, "but I will study hard to learn for you." She smiled back at him, blushing a bit, and said, "I actually have a few books I can give you. After I figured out I liked it by accident this summer, I bought a couple of books about it. I tried to tie myself up a couple times, but it wasn't the same, since I knew I could just untie myself. The books show a couple of different knots and stuff, and talk a bit about, um, well," she stopped, and blushed bright red. "I don't know why I like it, it seems so...so, well, not me, but I, um, well, I dream I am your...I mean, a, slave." She turned away, eyes down. Harry stood there for a second, taking in what she said. "You mean, like, you want me to make you do chores and stuff?" He said confused. She continued looking down, "No, well, maybe, but more like, um, a, um, _sex slave."_ She said, whispering the last words. "The books I have can explain a bit, if you are not comfortable with it, that's fine, I just wanted to tell you what I feel up front. Read the books first, that'll give you a general idea of what I like, and then we can talk some more, ok?" She told him softly, looking at him pleadingly. "Ok, Hermione, I'll read them. It does sound, um, different, but, well, I have to admit it doesn't sound _bad._ " He said. "Thanks, Harry," she replied, with a tear in her eye, "I was really afraid I would freak you out with that." She gave him a hug, and a quick peck on the lips. "We really should get to work on our essays though," she said, "Library, or common room?" He asked. "Library."


End file.
